Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players, for example, MP3 players, and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in non-volatile memory devices.
Various memory devices employ power management schemes which may, for example, involve limiting a peak current draw of the system. For instance, some power management schemes may designate operations corresponding to current draw above a particular threshold as “high current events,” and may prevent simultaneous performance of more than a particular of quantity of such operations. However, various power management schemes, such as those that limit the quantity of high current events capable of being simultaneously performed by a memory device, may adversely affect system performance.